nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chris Killip
Chris Killip photographe britannique, né en 1946 à Douglas (Île de Man) Biographie et œuvre Né à Douglas, sur l’île de Man le 11 juillet 1946, Chris Killip commence la photographie à dix-sept ans et devient l’assistant à Londres d’un célèbre photographe publicitaire Adrian Flowers. Inspiré par le travail des Américains Paul Strand et Walker Evans, et des Européens Bill Brandt, August Sander et Robert Frank, il revient en 1969 sur l’île de Man, dont le nouveau statut de paradis fiscal bouleverse la culture et les modes de vie ancestraux. Il capture alors les visages, les paysages, pleins d’âpreté et de grâce, à l’image d’un monde apparemment immuable, sur le point de basculer. Membre fondateur de la Side Gallery à Newcastle upon Tyne en 1976, Chris Killip va s’immerger pendant vingt ans dans des communautés du nord de l’Angleterre : Huddersfield, Lynemouth, Skinningrove. Faisant corps avec cette région, ses paysages, sa topographie, ses habitants, il devient le chroniqueur de la désindustrialisation et de la confrontation, souvent très brutale, d’une classe ouvrière britannique avec une politique économique hostile. En 1977, il est devenu l'un des fondateurs, commissaire d'exposition, et conseiller à la Side Gallery, Newcastle , et a travaillé comme directeur pendant 18 mois. Il a produit un corpus d'œuvres à partir de ses photographies dans le nord-est de l'Angleterre, publié en 1988 en tant In Flagrante. Ces images en noir et blanc, pour la plupart faites en format 4 × 5, sont maintenant reconnus comme étant parmi les dossiers visuels les plus importants de la vie en Grande-Bretagne pendant les Années 1980. Avec obstination, Chris Killip se jette dans son temps, un temps instable, chaotique. De 1992 jusqu'en 2004, Killip a photographié des pèlerinages et d'autres scènes dans l'Irlande rurale, le résultat a été publié en 2009 par Thames & Hudson Here Comes Everybody. Killip est le récipiendaire de nombreux prix, y compris le second Prix Henri Cartier-Bresson Prix (pour In Flagrante). « Un temps détraqué, celui des ruptures de la modernité. Un temps qui ne se contente plus de passer mais dont la nature même change. Le temps de Chris Killip sera l’Histoire telle qu’elle est vécue de l’intérieur, et non telle qu’elle est écrite. Celle des oubliés, des laissés pour compte de la modernité. » (David Campany) Chris Killip travaille à l'Université de Harvard , Massachusetts depuis 1991, où il est professeur d'études visuelles et d'images de l'environnement. Expositions (sélection) *1984 Seacoal, Side Gallery (Newcastle) and subsequent tour *1985 Another Country, Serpentine Gallery (London). Photographs of northeast England by Killip and Graham Smith *1986 Art Institute of Chicago *1988 In Flagrante, Victoria and Albert Museum (London) and subsequent tour of Europe *1990 Working at Pirelli, Victoria and Albert Museum (London) *1991 Chris Killip Retrospective, Palais de Tokyo (Paris) *1996 The Last Art Show, Jarrow Bede Gallery (Jarrow), 1996. Photographs of Jarrow. *1997 Chris Killip Photographs 1971-96, Manx Museum (Douglas) *2000 Chris Killip: Sixty Photographs, Old Post Office (Berlin) *2008 Les rencontres d'Arles festival, France. *2012 What Happened Le Bal, Paris 18e Ouvrages *''The Isle of Man''. New York: Witkin Gallery, 1973. Portfolio. *"Chris Killip Photographs 1975–1976 in the North East". Creative Camera, May 1977. *''Isle of Man: A Book about the Manx''. London: Arts Council of Great Britain, 1980. (Distributed by Zwemmer.) text by Killip and John Berger and quotations from various older sources. *''In Flagrante''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1988. Text by John Berger and Sylvia Grant . *''Vague à l'âme''. Paris: Nathan, 1988. Text in French. *''Chris Killip 55''. London: Phaidon, 2001. . Text by Gerry Badger. *''Pirelli Work''. Göttingen: Steidl, 2007. . *Chris Killip: In Flagrante. Books on Books 4. Errata Editions, 2009. *''Here Comes Everybody'': Chris Killip's Irish Photographs. London: Thames & Hudson, 2009. *''Seacoal''. Göttingen: Steidl, 2011. . *''Arbeit / Work''. Essen: Museum Folkwang; Göttingen: Steidl, 2012. Text in German and English. Galerie *Site personnel *Exposition 2012 Le Bal All Images © Chris Killip, 1970-2012. Catégorie:Photographe britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1946